Internet Adventures
by twobecomeone13
Summary: Note: Story edited! Sora and Kairi both have a crush on each other, but neither has the guts to admit it. But the school bully Riku also likes Kairi and will do anything to get Sora out of the way. What will happen next? Title sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction, which I have edited, and(I hope), improved. I hope you like the first chapter. You know the drill. Read and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: You're all pretty familier with the concept of the disclaimer, right? I OWN NOTHING. If I did, Xion ****would be my girlfriend in Twilight Town.**

**Enjoy!**

Internet Adventures

Prologue

Sora Gainsborough stared at the clock in his History classroom at Sunset High, which was ticking away. 2:59 and thirty seconds. Thirty seconds until the bell rang, signaling the weekend.

"Come on" Sora mumbled. "Ring already."

The clock then obeyed his command. _RRRIIIIINNNGGG! _

_"_Finally" Sora said. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room. He knew, this was the day he would do it.

* * *

><p>On the football field.<p>

"Kairi, wait up!" he called. Kairi turned around. "Hm? Oh hi Sora," the girl said to her best friend.

Sora couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. Her long, silky auburn hair, her blueish violet eyes, her pale skin, everything about her was amazing to Sora. She was such a kind and caring girl. _The girl I love. _Sora thought.

Kairi also loved Sora. He was amazing, athletic, despite not being on any sports teams. The two had been best friends ever since Sora had moved to Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden when Sora was seven years old. He quickly became friends with Kairi, and, through her, Roxas, his other best friend, and Namine.

"Are you going to actually say anything?" Kairi asked, "Or are you just going to stand there?" Sora then realized he had been staring. "Oh. Sorry. I was just wondering, uh, do you wanna, um, see I was thinking that we could, uh..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words and failing.

"Sora, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Well, kinda, sorta, a little, yes. Yes I am. Will you?"

"Well sure," Kairi answered. "You just have to ask."

"Thank you," Sora answered. "Be ready by 7:00 on Saturday night."

"Okay."

The two of them walked across the football field, chatting about who-knows-what. They both loved each other, but neither had the courage to admit it.

Riku, meanwhile, was at practice on the football field, and was not at all happy. The two of them, laughing it up like a couple of idiots, not a care in the world. They never seemed to do any work and yet they still got good grades, and were fairly popular.

Riku also had a crush on Kairi. Yet no matter all his hints, Kairi still liked Sora. What did he have that Riku didn't? Riku

"Riku, heads up!"

A football then hit Riku in the face, ticking him off even more than he already was.

"Riku, what's with you man, up in space much?" Zack asked. Riku responded by throwing the football into Zack's stomach at 1,000,000,000 miles an hour, knocking the life out of Zack, signaling that he was most certainly NOT up in space much.

* * *

><p>Sora arrived at home, feeling on top of the world. After all who wouldn't feel that way after having a date scedueled with Kairi!<p>

"I'm home!" Sora yelled

"Hii Sora. How was your day?" his mother, Aerith asked.

"Fine," Sora answered. He then went up to his room and shut the door. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he shouted, at the top of his lungs,"YES!"

**Well, that's the first chapter of my first fanfic done, I hope you liked it, I'll try to update the next one ASAP.**

**Sora: I'm going on a date with Kairi(drools).**

**Me: Sora, I don't think Kairi likes a drooler.**

**Kairi: Who are you to say who I like?**

**Me: And I'm out. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thank you to those who reviewed, here's Chapter 1 of the actual story. For those who hate spoilers, scroll down now, because Sora goes on a date with Kairi in this chapter.**

**Sora: Date-with KAIRI!**

**Me: Dude you're drooling again.**

**Sora: Hey shut up, you can't make me do anything. You don't own me, you don't own anything except for the plot of the story, anyway.**

**Me: Hey thanks for the disclaimer :D**

**Sora: (slaps face w/ palm of hand.)**

**Me: OK, to the actual story!**

Internet Adventures

Chapter 2

After Sora told Roxas about his scheduled date with Kairi, Roxas got all excited too, but he totally ruined it by asking, "What are you going to do on the date?" Sora then gave a confused look and Roxas sighed. "Well, Sora, Sora, on dates, guys and girls usually plan something out to do ON the actual date. Then, they do it."

"I know what you mean, I just didn't think of that."

"You don't really think about much of anything"

"Shut up and help me think of something to do, I can't just go over to HER house and hope she has something planned. She'll slam the door in my face and that'll be the end of her and I ever being together. She'll think I'm a lame duck."

"Don't worry. While you were busy rambling,"

"Rambling?" Sora asked."As if"

"I thought of something great for the both of you to do." Roxas answered. "Really? Thanks Roxas. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably still thinking of something to do on the date. Now listen..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Kairi's house, she and Namine were both jumping up and down and squealing with delight.<p>

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Namine shouted. "You're going on a date with him!"

"I know I can't believe it either! I waited all my life for this!"

"Well, what will you wear?"

Now it was Kairi's turn to give a confused look.

"Kairi? Hey, uh, hey Kairi? Kaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrriiiiiii?"

"I'm sorry what?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Namine explained,"usually o dates, then the guys spend their time figuring out what to do on the date, and the girls spend all their time figuring out what to wear."

"I know what your talking about, I just didn't think."

"Tell me about it. Thankfully, I already picked something out. Here." She tossed Kairi a pink dress with 3 zippers, a handbag attached, and a black belt and hood.

Kairi looked at it and said,"You know, I always thought that the girls going on the actual date would decide what to wear."

"You know nothing then." Namine answered. "Now go change!"

Kairi emerged from the bathroom looking amazing. "Wow." Namine said. "You look great."

"Yeah, I do, don't I?"

The doorbell rang, and Kairi said,"Oh there he is. Do I really look all right?"

"Kairi, you look fine. Besides, even if you looked awful, it's _Sora._ He probably wouldn't even notice."

"Good point. See you later." She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Kairi opened the door to see the boy of her dreams. Sora stood there in a pair of black cargo pants, a red and black shirt, a black jacket, and black shoes.

"Well, isn't _someone_ going emo?" Kairi teased.

"Hey, you became a Barbie doll." Sora retorted, a smirk on his face.

"Well, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Aww. I wanna know _now_." The girl whined playfully.

"Too bad. Let's go."

10 minutes later, they arrived at the movie theater.

"Well, here we are." Sora said.

"What are we seeing?" Kairi asked. "Because I was hoping something mellow."

"Kairi, come on. Would you like something mellow, or would you rather watch Nightmare on Elm Street?" Sora asked.

"Good point." Kairi said. "Lets go with the latter."

"Thanks." Sora said. "Here's your ticket."

Kairi took it and asked, "Wait, you already bought the tickets?"

"Yep, all I had to do was a little persuasion."

Kairi sighed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sora nd Kairi were in the theater watching the movie. Well, at least Sora was. Kairi had gotten scared five minutes into the movie and then buried her face into Sora's chest and looked like she was going to stay there for the rest of the movie.<p>

"Kairi, usually the purpose of going to a movie is to watch the actual movie."

Kairi answered, "Can't. Watch. Movie. Too. Scared."

Sora sighed and remained silent.

Meanwhile, in the back row, Riku was watching the two of them snuggled up. He simply snarled.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Kairi and Sora took a boat down to the island where they used to play on during the summer. As they looked up at the stars, they both closed their eyes and thought about how lovely the night was. Sora didn't know what to say, so he asked, "Did you like the movie?" <em>Wow. <em>his conscience thought. _Real romantic. __Shut up._ he thought.

"I don't know." Kairi said. "What happened in it?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You had your face in my chest the whole time."

"Hey, it was scary."

"Well, I could watch it, so what stopped you?"

"..."

Sora laughed.

Suddenly, a shooting star came flashing through the night sky. Kairi said, "Hey, a shooting star. Make a wish Sora."

They both closed their eyes and thought the same thing. _I wish we would be together forever._

Riku, meanwhile was watching them from the dock as they rowed off into the night, and snarled again.

At 10:00, they were back at Sora's house.

"I had a great night, Sora." Kairi said. "I loved it." _I love you. _She thought.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sora thought. "I love spending time with you."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Kairi walked off to her house, thinking,_ Wow, what a lovely night. And he even said, I love you, even though the words were separated with the words, spending time with. _She reached her house and thought about how long she could go without telling Sora how she felt about him. She knew one should treat each day like it's her last, but what was stopping her?

* * *

><p>Sora walked up to his room thinking about if Kairi felt the same way about him as he did about her. Did she? He thought about this as he turned on his computer to check his e-mails and noticed one that said:<p>

Hey dorkus. I hear you went on a date with Kairi. Haha you loser! :P

Sora stared at it before deleting it. Whoever wrote it was probably a brainless idiot.

After all, who would be a loser if they had gotten a date with Kairi?

**Well, there's chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it. Also, I know that computers probably weren't on Destiny Islands in the game, but they have to in this story to make it what it is. **

**Sora: I want another date with Kairi**

**Kairi: Well if we ever have another date, it had better not involve horror movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, the last day of school is finally here. So in honor of it, I present, da dada daaaa! CHAPTER 3! **

**Sora: I tell Kairi how I feel, right?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Sora: Well you should make me tell, her. You own nothing except the plot, anyway!**

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When Sora got to school on Monday morning, he still wondered, what was that message about? He would have thrown a great comeback, but he knew not to respond to strangers. There wasn't even a proper e-mail address. It said, "mrcool." Him? Cool? He wasn't cool if he didn't have good taste in girls. Girls like _Kairi. _Who just so happened to be walking up to him.

"Hey Sora," she said. "I had a great time on Saturday."

"Well thanks," he said. "You, uh, are you busy tonight? Because I was thinking that-"

"Shh." Kairi said. "Save it for our next date."

"So that's a yes?"

"Wow, brilliant observation, Sora. No one can outwit you." Kairi giggled and walked off, saying, "See you tonight."

Sora stared at her a moment, before walking off.

But he kept getting the sensation that when he was with Kairi, someone was watching the two of them.

Riku watched them walk off before he punched a dent into his locker.

Sora got a text from Kairi after school when he was at McDonalds. Kairi was busy getting ready for their 2nd date.

* * *

><p><em>Second date, <em>Sora thought.

"Wat tme do i com 2 ur place?"

"6"

"Really 6 or just the answer 2 every question a grl asks a guy?"**(A/N Suite Life Snakes on a Boat)**

"Real time"

Kairi and Namine were both squealing with delight again.

"Girls, if you don't stop that you can do it while you're grounded." their mother Yuffie called from the living room.

"Sorry mom," Kairi called back. She then turned to Namine and asked, "Now, he said to show up at 6:00. Should I show up early, so he knows I like to be with him, or should I be fashionably late, so he doesn"t think I"m desperate?"

"How about showing up at 6:00, so he knows you can follow directions? How's that for a change?"

At 6:00 sharp, Sora was checking himself in the mirror, making sure he looked fine. This time, he had actually planned out a date for them by himself. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long-sleeved V-Neck shirt, and a black hoodie.

He rushed down to meet Kairi at the door, who had not even so much as had to knock before Sora opened the door.

"How"d you know it was me?" Kairi asked, dressed in a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a white top, and a dark blue open blouse over it.

"Your hair," Sora joked, half serious though.

As they walked down the street, joking about whatever popped up, Sora noticed that they were holding hands. He looked to see if Kairi had noticed, but she didn"t seem to. Sora said nothing. He didn"t wan"t Kairi to let go.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they arrived at Red Lobster. Sora held the door open for Kairi, who thanked him as she walked in. They went up to the waiter, a tall man named Cloud. Sora spoke first. "Uh, we had a reservation."<p>

"Name?" the man asked in a dull voice.

"Sora, party of two."

"Oh, right this way sir." the Cloud, walking off. Sora and Kairi following him.

They arrived at their table, and Cloud said, "Be back in a minute," before he walked off.

Sora slid out Kairi"s chair, who giggled and said, "Oh, thank you."

As they looked through their menus, Kairi said, "Woah, this is, like, really expensive."

"Don"t worry, I"ve got this all under control."

Soon, Cloud came back with a small notebook and said in his usual, dull, monotonous voice, "Okay, what would you like?"

Sora said, I'll have one crab. please."

"Okay, and you, ma'am?"

Kairi ordered a lobster dish. Cloud wrote it all down and said, "Okay, I'll be back in a while."

As he walked off, Sora and Kairi began talking about the first thing that came to their minds, but Sora's mind was on other things. _Does she like me? Does she really like me? _He wondered about this for about five minutes solid untill Kairi asked, "Sora, are you all right?"

Sora sighed. "Listen, Kairi, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" She secretly hoped Sora was going to propose to her. Sure they were only 15, but a girl could dream, right?

She felt slightly depressed, when Sora stayed in his seat instead of going around to her side of the table and knealing down onto one knee.

"Kairi," Sora said, sweating and shaking a little, "I-I l-"

"Here's your food," Cloud said, setting down Kairi's lobster. Of course he _had _to come, _just _when Sora was about to tell Kairi how he really felt.

"Thanks," Sora mumbled had Cloud set down Sora's crab. He made a mental note not to give any tips here ever. That is if he ever were to come here again.

"What were you going to say, Sora?" Kairi asked, cutting off a piece of lobster.

"Never mind." Sora answered. He knew he shouldn't be too mad at the waiter, he was just giving them what they ordered, but could he at least wait until _after_ their SoraxKairi moment was over?

Meanwhile, two tables over, Riku was watching them. He snarled and sliced his fish clean in half.

After they paid and left the restaraunt, Sora and Kairi walked down to Baskin Robbins for some sea-salt ice cream. As they walked back home, Kairi licking her ice cream, while Sora simply biting his, which Kairi thought was a waste, Kairi kept wondering what Sora was trying to say before Cloud so rudely interrupted them. When they reached KairiÕs house, Sora said, "Good night Kairi."

"Good night Sora," Kairi said before Sora pulled her into a tight hug. They pulled apart and Kairi asked, "Hey what did you want to say back at the restaraunt?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing important." _It was very important. I love you. Don't you know that? _He knew that Kairi didn"t know, though. How long could he go without telling her?

He walked back to his house, these thoughts in his head the whole time. It didn't help that he got another e-mail from "mrcool", this one saying, "Whaddya see in Kairi, you lunatic? I hate you."

This one went read and deleated also. It was really annoying Sora, though. Kairi was perfect. How could anyone hate her? What did he see in her? Pretty much everything a guy could see in a girl.

Kairi walked inside, wondering, _What was Sora going to tell me? That he loves me? _She hoped so. She changed into her PJÕs and contemplated these thoughts until she was in bed.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were, _Does he really, really love me?_

**Well, there's chapter 3 done. You all thought I was going to make Sora tell Kairi, right. For those of you who didn't, you get a cookie. I hope you liked the story.**

**Sora: I didn't.**

**Me: Well of corse YOU didn't, lover-boy.**

**Sora: WHAT! You know, if I had a Kayblade in this story-**

**Me: Hey I'm writing the story. Without me you can't tell Kairi you love her.**

**Sora: Good point.**

**Me: Thanks. Well bye folks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, folks, here's chapter four.**

**Sora: Whoop de dang do. **

**Me: You're just mad that everyone's interfering in your life because of your huge infatuation with Kairi. Now be a good boy and do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Fine (snarls). Everyone, twobecomeone13 doesn't own anything except the plot. He never has and hopefully, he never will.**

**Me: Thank you Sora. On with the story!**

Internet Adventures

Chapter 4

Friday came and Sora was still annoyed by the message from "mr cool," but was still in a good mood due to his date with Kairi the night before. But the waiter could have waited until he finished his sentence. He arrived at school, and stopped by his locker. Kairi sneaked up behind him, ready to scare the living daylights out of him, but was shot down by Sora saying, "Good morning to you to Kairi."

"Oh you're good. How do you know it's me?"

"The creepy sensation you have when _something _is about to happen."

"Oh."

Sora gave the smuggest smirk ever.

"Hey listen Sora, I can't hang out after school. I have a huge paper due in Social Studies on Monday. So I only have the weekend to finish it."

"Okay. But for the record, this makes you the lazy bum, not me."

Kairi rolled her eyes and walked off.

Riku heard the entire conversation and for once, was satisfied. This was his chance. He gave a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>After school, Riku took the first chance he got to make his move on Kairi. He headed straight her seventh period classroom. Kairi came out and Riku took her to the end of the hall, where hardly anyone was around, and brought her into a deserted classroom.<p>

"Can- I _help _you?" She asked sarcastically. She didn't usually like bullies, and also, she was in a hurry to get her homework done.

"I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with Sora before school."

"Aaaand?" Kairi wasn't in an especially good mood due to idiotic math teachers, their homework, and bad case of booooooring.

"I heard you couldn't go out with him today."

"I sense an 'I'm always free' coming along."

"It's like you read my mind." Riku gave the most sadistic smile alive.

"Well," Kairi returned the grin. "If you heard our 'little conversation' you would know I have a huge paper due on Monday. So no thanks." She turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Come on," Riku said. "You have the whole weekend to get it done. You can spare a bit of time with me."

"Nice try, but it's 1,500 words. At least. And I don't know about you, but I would rather not fail. Bye." She turned to leave again, but this time, Riku pinned her to the wall.

"Let go of me." Kairi snarled.

"I will when I'm done with you." Riku replied, moving closer to her.

"LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed.

Sora, meanwhile in all his perfectly timed glory, was walking passed the classroom where Kairi and Riku were, and heard a huge commotion,

"Aww, what's stopping you?" a sadistic voice asked.

"I'll tell you once you get OFF OF ME!" a girl screamed.

"Oh come on." the first voice asked. Sora placed it as Riku.

"NO!" That was Kairi.

Sora walked in and saw Kairi pinned to the wall by Riku, who looked like he was trying to have a little _fun _with Kairi.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi half-yelled.

"What do you want?" Riku asked.

"For you to get your hands off her." Sora growled.

"Make me."

"Fine." Sora shrugged and, before Riku could react, Sora punched him right in the cheek.

Riku toppled back before regaining his balance and tackling Sora to the ground.

The two of them wrestled around, trying to pin the other to the ground, but Riku, being stronger, was currently winning. Sora, though, managed to shake Riku off and then he kicked Riku right in the stomach. Riku retaliated with a punch to the chest.

Kairi, meanwhile, was simply staring at the two of them engaged in the most brutal battle she would probably ever see.

A head butt to Riku, who then tried to punch Sora in the jaw, but missed due to Sora ducking out of the way but suffered a pin to the ground in exchange. Sora rolled over and tried to choke Riku. Riku shook him off but was pushed back to the ground again.

Principal Xemnas, meanwhile, was patrolling the hallways, and heard what seemed like a battle from Super Street Fighter 4 in a classroom. He walked in and saw Sora with a bloody lip and bruises all over his left arm, and clutching his part where the sun don't shine, and Riku with a fist mark on his cheek, a ripped shirt, and a space in his mouth where two of his teeth should be.

"Hello," the principal said dully. "Enjoying you wrestling practice boys?" his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

Sora said meekly, "Yes."

"Well then, what do you say we battle all the way down to my office?"

Sora and Riku got up and the four of them, yes Kairi too, walked out of the classroom, Sora and Riku both giving the other a look of pure hatred.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Sora and Riku looked slightly better. Sora had an ice pack on his forearm, and Riku's cuts were cleaned and his teeth were in a glass of milk.<p>

"Fighting on school grounds? What were you thinking?" Xemnas's usual calm demeanor was replaced with a look that mixed "I wanna shoot you" with " I wanna shoot myself."

"Well," Kairi said, "Principal Xemnas, Riku was making a move on me. Sora was just protecting me.

"That may be," Xemnas said, "but that's no excuse for starting a fight on campus. All three of you have one hour of detention. You will spend it scraping gum off the bottoms of desks, starting with the room you were fighting in while I go flir- I mean _discuss_ with Ms. Kisargi the upcoming algebra test for the sophomores. Now go. Meet me in room 120 when you're done"

The three of them then got the scrapers and headed down to serve their detention.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, the three of them were still scraping gum. Once in a while, one of them would give an insult to another, usually Sora and Riku to the other.<p>

"This sucks." Riku yelled, scraping off a piece of gum and throwing it in the trash.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Thanks so much Riku." He took a piece of gum and threw it at said boy.

"Hey, when did this suddenly become my fault? Sora's the one who started the fight!"

"Yeah, but you provoked him."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you kind of did." Sora said.

Riku, said nothing, but made sure to write, "_Sora sux!" _on the underside of the desk he was working on.

Xemnas came in a while later to dismiss them, his final words to them being, "If I catch any of you fighting on campus again, all three of you will be expelled, do you hear me?"

"Yes." the three of them said simultaneously.

"Good. Dismissed." Xemnas said.

They walked out the doors and then walked off to their seperate homes, Riku one way, Sora and Kairi, who were neighbors, another.

Once they were out of earshot, Kairi said, "I wanted to thank you for doing that for me."

"Hey no problem, you'd do the same for me. Right?"

"Of course."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Sora took stock of what happened during the day. He got assigned more and more homework, kicked Riku's butt in a fight, in the process of protecting Kairi, and served detention for it.

"Well see you on Monday Sora." Kairi said.

"Bye." Sora walked inside.

"Hey Sora, where were you?" Aerith asked.

"Detention." was all Sora said. He then went to his room closed the door before his mom could ask why.

Sora didn't get any hate mail from "mrcool" that day, which was good. He probably would have broken his computer in rage.

**Well, there's chapter four.**

**Sora: Yes, I kicked Riku's butt! Woohoo!**

**Me: Good for you. You still have to suffer more in this story.**

**Sora: Not if I kill you right here right now ( starts chasing me).**

**Me: AAAHH! Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me. Oh yeah. Please review people. Bye (sprints for his life).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's Chapter 5!**

**Sora: I owned Riku! Wooh!**

**Me: Great. Here's the disclaimer. Although I don't know why I even bother with the disclaimer when pretty much everyone knows I still own nothing. Here, just read. This one is good, if I do say so myself, and I do.**

Internet Adventures

Chapter 5

Sora woke up the next morning thinking, "Thank the lord. Saturday's here." He knew he should probably get up, considering it was, he looked at his clock, 11:45, but he decided against it, and fell back onto his pillow. Zzzzzz.

He woke up a little later at 12:00, and decided to get started on his homework. It was that time of year when the teachers dished out as much work as possible, not even giving enough time to finish it, even if the student pulled an all nighter. He changed into his clothes, turned on his computer and saw another message from, three guesses who. Yep. "mrcool".

Sora sucked in a deep breath and lifted up a hand, slowly balling it into a fist. He clicked on the message, which read, "Dude, I hate you, and I wish you were dead man. Enough said."

Three guesses what Sora did with this one as well.

This was really pissing him off now. He didn't have to take this crap, and he didn't know why he did. If only he knew who it was. He decided to let it go, and pulled his homework out of his backpack, but then got another e-mail from you-know-who (no not Voldemort). It read, "You suck."

Sora got real pissed at that, and typed back, "Yeah, well your mom wears combat boots, and you have a brain the size of a drop of water."

He smiled smugly and got back to his homework. Thirty seconds later, he saw that "mrcool." It read, "That's it. Remember my previous message where I wished you were dead? It'll be fulfilled. I am going to kill you."

Sora stared at it for a moment. He couldn't be serious. He just got a death sentence. He assumed that "mrcool" was joking, but that was before he got another e-mail that said, "I really will. See you later."

Sora just gave a blank stare at the screen. He was going to die in a few days.

"Sora?" Aerith called, and then came up to her son's room. "Is everything all right up there?" Sora quickly signed off of his e-mail account.

"What's going on Sora?" Aerith asked.

Sora turned away. He couldn't bring everyone else into his problems. This was between him and "mrcool." He simply said, "Nothing."

"Well then let's go to the grocery store. Cmon."

Sora sighed and grabbed his jacket and followed his mom out of his room, not looking back at his computer.

The entire trip to the grocery store, all Sora was thinking was, _Me and my stupid need to protect others._

After receiving that last e-mail, Sora didn't receive another. It had been a couple days and Sora spent a lot less time outside. He often asked his mom for rides to and from school, instead of walking (he only usually walked to prove to Kairi that he was NOT a lazy bum). He ran with the rest of his class on the mile instead of going as fast as he could (he also usually ran ahead to prove to Kairi that he was NOT a lazy bum). He always feared that he would be killed with the next step he took. He also didn't ask Kairi on any more dates. Whenever Kairi came up to him, he immediately tried to escape, to not put Kairi in danger.

He could not believe it. He just could not believe it.

He was going to die.

**Okay sorry for the uber short chapter, but the climax is coming in the next one. I promise.**

**Also, now that this story is almost done, I now will be taking requests. **

**I will going one story at a time though.**

**Please review. If you review, you get a cyber-cookie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, thanks for your reviews. Here it is, the exciting chapter six!**

**This one has a lot of huge stuff going down. You have been warned. Also, like I said, I now take requests.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

Internet Adventures

Chapter Six

Sora sat on his bed thinking about what to do. He might die tonight. He had recently gotten a message from "mrcool," saying, "You die tonight. See you in a few hours, Sora."

He got an idea about what to do. He had to leave this town. He picked up a bag and stuffed some clothes into it. He put into his pockets his phone, his wallet, and his keys.

After he finished packing, he got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write what were probably his last words.

After writing the note, he turned on his computer and logged on to his e-mail account, then clicked on the death threat, and then tied his bed sheets together and jumped out the window, mumbling, goodbye to this town.

"Sora, dinners ready!" Aerith called. She waited a few seconds for Sora to come thundering down the stairs as always. When he didn't, she called again, "Sora?" (Deja vu, huh?)

Aerith sighed and made her way up the stairs. She got to Sora's room and said, "Sora, come on." but didn't see Sora there. "Sora, where are you?" She went over to Sora's desk and saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

_I can't stay here. It's not that I don't hate it here, I just can't get anyone else involved in my problems, so if anyone is reading this, I'm probably gone by now._

_Mom, you were a great mother. If you're wondering why I left, the reason is on the computer. Thanks for raising me all these years._

Aerith looked on Sora's computer and saw the death sentence, thinking, _Well that explains a lot._

She turned back to the note.

_Roxas, you were a great best friend. Thanks for helping me out on my first date. You can also keep the five dollars you owe me, heh heh. Live a good life. Take care of Namine._

_Kairi, thanks for always being there for me. I just want to say, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I hope you feel the same way about me. If you don't, it's okay. I just wanted you to know._

_Sora Gainsborough_

Aerith just stared at the note in her trembling hand. Her only son was gone. He was out on the streets, alone. She thought, _Well, that was a waste of cooking._

Sora, meanwhile, wasn't doing so good either. He he had headed into Kairi's neighborhood, which wasn't very far away, though. He passed by her house and stared up to where her room was.

Her back was turned to him, facing her desk up near the door. Sora sighed. This might be the last time he would ever see her. He turned back toward the street and walked on.

Kairi turned and went over to her open window. She had the sensation someone was staring at her and wondered who it was. She looked out and saw Sora with a backpack and thought, where's he planning to go? She rushed out of her room.

"Sora!" Said boy turned around and saw Kairi running towards him.

"Going somewhere?" Kairi asked.

Sora said, "No." avoiding eye contact though. Unfortunately, Kairi noticed.

"Sora, I know you're lying where are you going? That's all I want to know. Please."

"Look, I can't tell you, I-"

"Sora. Please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sora sighed and gave in to what she wanted.

"Okay. You win. See I-"

"Say no more." A voice came out of nowhere.

The two of them turned around and saw the source of the voice, which was carrying a gun.

Sora said, "Riku?"

Riku said, "Yes." and stopped about fifteen feet away from Sora.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"So you're the one who's been filling up my inbox with your hate mail."

Kairi, meanwhile, was in desperate need of a footnote, not that anyone cared right now.

"Why, though?" Sora asked. "What did I do?"

"You're in the way of me getting to Kairi."

"So you're gonna kill someone just to get what you want? Kairi wouldn't like that."

"What do you care. You're nothing that she would like. You're just some damn asshole who has done nothing for her, and now you can forget about ever being with her!"

"YOU"RE INSANE!" Sora screamed

"SHUT UP!" Riku yelled, and pulled the trigger, which was aimed straight at Sora at the time.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Kairi was nearest to Sora at the time and saw the bullet fly toward Sora as fast as, well, a bullet. She knew she couldn't let Sora die. She knew, she loved him with all her heart.

She jumped in front of Sora and the bullet hit her instead.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled and dropped to his knees.

Riku thought he had only needed one bullet, and he had just wasted it. _Perfect. _he thought.

"You killed Kairi!" Sora yelled. "You sick, twisted, fucking, BITCH!"

Riku simply stared.

"Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora cried (more Deja Vu).

"Sora." Kairi moaned, her eyes half closed.

"Kairi, don't die. Please." Tears were running down Sora's cheeks heavily. "Please." he said again.

"Sora, it's okay." Kairi tried to smile.

"Okay? You just got shot! How is that okay?" Sora yelled, and then he confessed his hearts secret. "Kairi, I love you, and I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. Please, don't die."

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi smiled softly. "You always have to wait until the last minute to do stuff."

Sora smiled softly.

Suddenly, a police car came past and saw what was going on. It turned onto Kairi's street and a man stepped out. His name tag said. Squall Leonhart, much to the man's dread.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What's going on?" he almost immediately saw Riku, who was still holding his gun. Leon pulled out his own, which was loaded, pointed it at Riku, and did the usual put your hands up routine.

Riku obliged and dropped his empty gun. "Looks like I lose." he said, gave a malicious grin, and walked to the police car. Leon shut and locked him in, then put the gun Riku had in a plastic bag for evidence. Then he turned to where Sora still held Kairi in his arms.

"Kairi," Sora said, "I'm so sorry it had to end this way." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was amazing for both of them. At this point, Sora forgot about the fact that she was dying, he forgot about everything around them, and he forgot that they were out in the middle of the street where any one could stumble upon them. Kairi used the last of her strength to return the kiss.

Sora pulled away and watched as Kairi's eyes closed. He cried, "Kairi, don't go."

Leon cleared his throat, snapping Sora back to this living hell that was reality. "Fella, I hate to tell you, but the ambulance is here."

Sora sighed, lifted Kairi up bridal style, and carried her over to the ambulance. A man took her, put her on a stretcher, closed up the vehicle, and they drove off.

Leon turned to Sora and asked, "You want a ride to the hospital?"

Sora nodded and got into the police car.

Aerith came a few seconds too late. Fortunately, a cab came, and took Aerith to the hospital too.

Sora stared out the window of the police car at the time. The only thought that was going through his head was, _Will she make it?_

**Duh duh duuhh! Well, there you have it. I'm sure most of you were able to figure out who "mrcool" was.**

**Just so you know, I don't hate Kairi or anything.**

**Just review please. Next chapter, I think will be the last one, if not the one after the next one. Requests in reviews I will fulfill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sora: And even though twobecomeone13 still owns nothing, I still hate him.  
><strong>

Internet Adventures

Chapter 7

Sora sat on a chair at the hospital. He had been there for the past two days, pretty much the only thought going through his head was, _Why?_

Kairi's parents were next to him. He had apologized to them a bunch of times, all of which they forgave him, yet he still didn't seem to have apologized enough, as he then apologized _again.  
><em>

"Sora!" someone called. Said boy sat up and saw his mother running toward him.

"Mom!" he said and ran into his mother's open arms. "You saw the note?" ha asked. She answered, "Yep. All of it."

Sora was glad she understood, but all of it meant the part for Kairi also. Perfect.

He didn't have time to talk about it though, as then a doctor came up to them.

"Mr and Mrs Highwind?" the doctor asked, a tall man with long blond hair. "I'm Even Vexen."

"Yes?" Cid, Kairi's dad, asked. "What's the result?"

"Well, It doesn't seem like she will make it."

"No." Yuffie said. "No, she's going to die?"

"It looks like it. Would you like to go see her?"

"Yes, please." Yuffie said sadly.

"Okay then. Right this way." He turned and walked off.

"Sora, come on." Aerith said.

Sora sighed and went to Kairi's room.

* * *

><p>They stepped in and the first thing Sora saw was Kairi in the hospital bed, her forehead wrapped in bandages. He gasped, and felt even more ashamed about what he had done to her. How would he ever forgive himself?<br>She was attached to a heart rate moniter, beeping slowly and faintly. Sora sat down in a chair next to her, everyone else just stared at her.

"Well, we'll leave you and her _alone_ for now." Aerith said after a while, and the rest of the adults left the room.

That left just Sora and the fragile Kairi.

"Kairi," Sora whispered. "I'm sorry about everything I put you through. Please, just survive. I love you and can't lose you. If you die, I could never forgive myself. Please."

Suddenly, the heart moniter started beeping stronger.

"Sora," Kairi mumbled.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. "You're all right!"

"Sora. You're here." Kairi's eyes opened wide.

Sora took Kairi's hand in his and said "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. Please fogive me."

"Of course, but only if you listen to what I have to say."

"What?" Sora had a pretty good idea, but he just wanted it coming from her."

"I love you to. I always have, and always will."

Sora's eyes opened wide, and he gave one of his many goofy grins.

"Thanks." he said. "Listen, Kairi, wh-"

"Wait," Kairi put her hand to Sora's lips. "What happened to Riku?"

"He got arrested for shooting the most beutiful girl ever." Sora answered.

Kairi giggled and said, "Thanks, now what were you going to say?"

"Well, I was just wondering. When we get out of here, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kairi's eyes opened wide and her face broke out into a huge grin. "YES!" she yelled. "Yes, what took you so long to ask?"

That was all either of them said, before they went into a deep, passionate kiss, once again forgetting about everything around them, which they shouldn't have, because meanwhile, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith were outside, all three of them going, "Awww!"

** Well, that's the last chapter. Sorry it was so short. **

**Sora: YES! KAIRI"S MINE! **

**Me: Sora, I don't think** **Kairi likes overenthusiastic guys.**

**Kairi: Stop saying who I do and don't like. GET BACK HERE (chases me around town)!**

**Me: The end. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


End file.
